


Silence, Rain, Heartbeats

by NoctIsFishing



Series: Digimon Prompt Library [4]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctIsFishing/pseuds/NoctIsFishing
Summary: Sora is at peace with the rain and quiet as she studies with Tai, until the lightning strikes and the thunder roars. She's not afraid of thunder. Not one bit.
Relationships: Takenouchi Sora/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Series: Digimon Prompt Library [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443730
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Silence, Rain, Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> Because you need Taiora fluff in your life right now.

Sora had been enjoying the calm pitter patter of the rain outside of Tai's dorm room. Sitting next to Tai who was impressively quiet, she sat cross-legged at his table as she scribbled the beginnings of her essay in her notebook. She could have stayed like this forever.

It took a clap of thunder to break her - literally. She had been shaken out of her position, with her pencil flying out of her hand, and she might have let out a squeak.

"What, Sora, are you scared?" Tai asked in a tone that she knew would lead to more teasing.

"I'm _not_ scared," she grumbled. "It just startled me a little. That's all."

She turned to grab her pencil, although Tai had already picked it up to hand back to her. Just as she took it back, lightning struck again. Thunder boomed, Sora definitely squeaked, and the lights shut off.

"Aww, man! So much for that movie break, huh?"

The movie was far from Sora's mind at that moment in complete darkness. She kept quiet for a few moments to hide her panic, but then she remembered that neither of them had to be in the dark forever.

"Let there be light!" Sora said as she took out her smartphone and set it between her and Tai on the tabletop.

"Sweet! Now you don't have to be as scared."

"I told you Tai, I'm not-"

A yelp escaped her lips as the thunder seemed to boom much louder than she'd ever heard it.

"H-hey, Sora, r-relax…"

Although she was trembling, she was surprised by Tai's shaky response. But she quickly realized why when she noticed her hand gripping his arm. She had been sitting at least three feet from him before the lights went out. How did she get so close to him that fast?

Thunder boomed loudly once again. She screamed and pulled Tai closer to her, burying her face into the front of his shirt as she clinged onto his arms. No longer did she care if Tai was going to laugh at her for being afraid of such a threatening sound that kept her awake at night since she was a child.

"I'm sorry…" she whimpered.

"Don't be," Tai replied with a tone that had a hint of teasing, but Sora noticed it was softer. "If you were so scared, you could have just told me up front."

Sora felt his arms wrap around her, which calmed her pounding heart the longer he held her, but…

"Are you scared too, Tai?" she asked in a near whisper.

"What makes you think that?"

"Your heart's beating faster than mine."

It took him a while to respond. "I guess so."

There was nothing but silence and rain for a little while after. Sora knew it wasn't the thunder that he was afraid of. Loosening her tight grip on his arms, she continued to hold onto him as she relaxed in his embrace, wishing she could stay like this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you by Quarantine Quests / April Daily Prompts on r/FanFiction (Thank you, Andie!)  
> The prompt: "Invoke the feeling of warmth or cosiness. It could be through an interaction between your characters or a scene taking place in your fandom's universe." [Goal: 200 words | Total: 500 words ]


End file.
